Jubaku
by lunaparfait
Summary: A forest, a witch, and a slave. Natsume never thought he would ever want to risk his life on saving a girl he loves. NxM. T for words.


**Jubaku**

**Chapter 1**

**One Two Three Four Five**

His eyes twitching every second as he desperately tried to keep the noise that was rudely barging in right through his eardrums- which for some miraculous event, has not yet gone deaf. However, as much as he dug his fingers deeper into the steering wheel, or show his full-blown frown on his ashen face, his companions didn't looked like they have been noticing him for the past four hours ride inside his damn-crowded-car-full-of-demonic-spawns.

Gritting his teeth which he wished sounded loud enough, he increased the pressure on his foot which made the car go faster while he imagined the good comfy bed and the soft breeze of the cold air of one small room where he could actually rest and disregard any attention to the outside world. Unfortunately, he realized with a grimace, his companions-refused-to-be-acknowledged-as-his-friends-right-now, became much louder and more enthusiastic by the sudden change of speed.

"Woo-yah!"

"Go Natsume! Break the fucking laws!"

"Koko- we're in the middle of one long lonely road with nobody to witness us. I doubt very much that there would be an actual authority to arrest us even if we "accidentally" hit a dim-witted moron crossing the road"

"Sumire! Don't talk like that! Have you ever watched 'I know what you did last night'?...or was it yesterday?"

"You mean 'I know what you did last summer' right?"

"Yah! Yah, that one-!"

Turning his attention off of them with a snort, he remained his sight towards the empty road that seemed like they were forever taking. He reminisced suddenly the 'movie' that the others were talking about. It would definitely be interesting when they spot a person on this very secluded place…wearing odd clothes- bloodied and begging for help. Now that would be some interesting experience…he just hoped he wouldn't 'accidentally' bump on that 'person'. Otherwise, the whole throwing the body in the river might just happen- or, was it in scary movie 1? Damn, movies got mixed up on his mind already due to the fatigue appearing as of now. But anyways, what he really needed is a bed and doze of sleep, or make it two.

The road trip continued with loud a buzz and annoyed grunts.

_One, two, three, four, five._

_Once I caught a fish alive,_

They were friends even from childhood, him, the immediate leader without anyone being able to complain or say, Ruka, his blonde best friend, Sumire, your typical "bitchy" girl, not that she is inside out, out- mostly. Koko, the joker, Andou, the hot stud, Yuu, the nerd of the group, Youichi, the youngest, Kitsuneme, Koko's twin, and Kaname, the frail teen.

On Gakuen Alice, they were what you call the "it" group. They were popular, infamous and well-known not only in their own school, but to others as well. Just like any popular group, they never associated with anybody classified lower than them-why? Because, they didn't have a reason to. For them, the world revolves around them. It was obvious, wasn't it? Rich, good-looking, etc…what more could you ask for? Their blood flows with regal and the world is a place where you are either born on the dump or live in wealth- two worlds that can never be connected to each other.

Every summer, instead of celebrating it by joining the camp project of the school- they make their own plans. Different places, different times, and different suggestions. It was his choice to make this time and he, remembering still his worst summer humbly given by Koko, spending time in one old temple where they wasted their time helping the monk clean the whole fucking place, decided to choose for a nice refreshing destination. Of course, the beach!

Just thinking of the warm-blue water made him shudder. And yeah, maybe he could get a fling with some girls too. It was after all quite some long time he has dumped a girl who studied beneath his class, literally.

But he never accounted for the extensive journey they were going to be punished with. But, it was mostly his fault anyway. Just between Highway Lid, a huge accident happened that caused a very time-consuming traffic- so what did he do? He looked for a short-cut and God gave him one. The road was enveloped with tall green trees which prevented the sun from hitting and warming the cold atmosphere.

If he just knew what they were going to face through though, he would've never bothered turning around and taking a detour and it annoyed him more hearing the stupid radio announcing that the mess in Highway Lid was already clean and the cars can now freely and comfortably drive all the way through. He almost wanted to slam the wheels if not for the fact that his companions would think he was enjoying the ride as well and might pursue him in singing "Highway to hell" and make him bop his head like a lunatic. Besides, "Highway to hell", are they serious? Or they're just plain insensitive?

"Highway to hell!"

"Highway to hell!"

"Wooot!"

Knowing nothing is going to come out from his musings, he just gave an exhausted sigh and forcibly blocked the deranged voices of his friends as he proceeded to carry on driving within the darkening forest.

_Six, seven, eight, nine ,ten,_

_Then I let it go again._

It was now fully dark, yet, they haven't still found the exit of the whole huge mountain. He has decreased the speed of the car, as he noted the small amount of gas left- he refused to curse- knowing that they might still be far from their destination, or if they can ever make it. What gone wrong? But he already knew the answer and thus turned his attention to his sleeping friends- snoring loudly and resting happily- whilst him, tired and infuriated.

He was relieved at least for the fact that they managed to shut up for the time being- however, there's no changing the fact that they were still in the middle of nowhere and damn does he need a fucking rest?

He gritted his teeth once more- something he had been doing very often now- but could you blame him at all?

When he was about to lose it all, driving still on the long road, a miracle presented itself on his face. His crimson eyes looking strangely at the huge mansion that rests on the side of the path. His brows frowning as he slowed more and gently slides Ruka's face out of the window and looked deeper into the building.

Yup, it is definitely a mansion with lights illuminating it- meaning, people are present.

Realizing that pursuing on the track would be futile and a ridiculous choice, he swirled the steering wheels on the right and went along the rocky ground of the entrance. His eyes turning left and right as he observed the huge looming trees rustling as the wind breeze hit them. After some time, he was able to deduce that the mansion is a hotel. Good.

Finally, after about some long of wary thoughts about entering, he gave out a sigh and turned off the engine of the car suddenly collapsing at his soft leather seat. A contented sigh appeared from his lips as he felt his muscles relaxing. But not yet, he still needed a bed.

Looking onwards to his right, he first awaked Ruka before the others.

_Why did you let it go?_

_Because it bit my finger so._

"Darn it, Nat- Where the fuck did you bring us?" Sumire's raging but sleepy voice sipped into his ears, but he ignored it and continued walking towards the lobby where he could see two persons standing behind a large desk.

"Are we still far away from there?" Ruka asked. His blue eyes now fully awakened as he surveyed the wide room that they entered. It looked like it was built on William Wallace's era. He didn't fight back the grimace that crept out on his face.

"I guess" Natsume answered with a hint of apology. Ruka noticed it and smiled at his friend saying that everything's fine.

Sumire bristle on the background as she complained how Natsume ignored her.

The rest of the crew at the back yawning largely and battling the urge to slip in the floor and retire from the glaring lights.

"Welcome, guests, to Crab Fortune Hotel" the girl wearing the pig-tails called out. A huge obvious fake grin was plastered on her face as she observed them. The older girl beside her on the other hand presented them with a genuine smile but didn't speak.

"Crab Fortune Hotel? The fuck with that name?" Sumire asked without a bit of hesitation. Fortunately, she had a point…who in the world would name their hotel with that? However, that wasn't the time to pursue such rubbish topics. He was exhausted, and needed a break. Natsume was getting ready to ask for rooms when the pig-tailed girl continued.

"If you are looking for a nice comfy room, please find another hotel" Everybody's eyes widened in surprise, even the groggy became energized. The older girl looked alarmed as she tried to talk, "Mi-"

"This place is filled with monsters and demons that will not waver into devouring your poor souls and fresh bodies. But if you are not afraid with them, then I assure you that the service here is the worst that words can't even describe it. We do not clean the rooms that's why they're still dirty and dusty and might give you the itchy feeling- if you know what I mean?- The bathrooms are stinking with mud and contains forgotten-flushed toilets. The windows are broken, the floors are old and dangerous, serial killers are also around, and oh, if you're hungry please restrain it and do not attempt to order our food. We have gotten them from our latest customers who dared to run away without payment. But if you're a cannibal yourself, then you would be thrilled to taste our latest dessert called, The Human Brain Stuffed in Leg's Skin. Finally, we also have burglars, who would try to steal your car, so please do not leave them on the parking lot. If you have any questions, do not ask me for I will not answer them. Thank you and have a good day"

Silence consumed the area. The older girl looked like she was ready to die on the spot, Tsubasa, with fear of his car being stolen run as hastily as he could, whilst the others were dumbfounded.

The pig-tailed girl continued to give them her fake-ass grin as she stood straight and waited for their answers.

Natsume tried to talk, to ask if this was a stupid prank, ask if she was a person who lately got away from a mental hospital, or she was just plain retarded. But his mind wasn't able to; he was too shocked and outstand as he pierced his confused eyes towards the girl who didn't even budge from her position as though she just said the most normal thing in the world.

"Trying to scare away my customers again, Mikan?" The sound of the aloof voice awoken everyone from their surprised states, not that it enabled them to speak but at least they were allowed to shift their necks to see the new person who had come.

It was a girl with a short black her and stunning purple eyes, looking nonchalant and creepy. She wore an aura that spoke of authority and greatness as she looked at the guests with not much of any suggestion of what she thought about them.

"What? Course not, Hotaru- How could you ever say that?" The grin on her face became much wider if even that was possible.

The black-haired seemed to give up questioning the pigtailed as she turned back her sight towards the stilled people looking at them with anxiety.

"Please do ignore this retard's words- she just didn't know how to welcome people in the right way. Anyway, if you're still intact to rent a room- then by all means have your way" The black-haired girl, named Hotaru, glanced one last time to the girl behind the counter before leaving gracefully.

Silence ensued on the area aftermath.

"So- what shall be your decision, my dear unwelcomed guests?" the annoying chirp of the girl brought Natsume back to reality. His eyes suddenly narrowed towards her as he contemplated on whether believing the place is actually safe or not, but the big yawn that came from the youngest of the group settled it.

"We'll settle in-" he looked back to his mates whom, some of them- mostly Sumire- shrieked in complaints, whilst others just agreed and nodded their heads. Beds would be better rather than risking aching muscles from sleeping on a crowded car. Besides, whatever the girl has sprouted must be nonsense, right? "Eight rooms"

"For how long?"

Natsume remained silent for a moment, thinking on how long they would need the rest. But one day must be enough.

"24 hours"

"Individual room costs 50$ each. You can settle that after the time you required passed- and these will be your keys. Sis here will guide you to your respective rooms. If you have any luggage with you- do have the honour to lift them yourselves. That would be all- and have a bad night"

Natsume rose his brow in wonder and spoke with obvious insult, "Is this really how you treat your customers?"

"Yep" the girl answered without hesitation making Natsume more annoyed. However, feeling the exhaustion taking its toll, he just shrugged his shoulders and followed the older girl who was already walking towards the stairs.

"Are you sure- we're safe here, Nat? I'm going to kill you if there's ever anything that could happen to us" Sumire whispered behind his ears. Her right hand clutched on her chest as she darted her eyes side to side, as if expecting to see something that would make the pigtailed girl's words absolute.

"Don't worry, Sumire, I think she was just joking" Ruka appeared beside them with a smile. It made Sumire a little bit calmer, but was still regarding their guide with secured eyes. "Koko and Kitsuneme already went to Tsubasa"

Natsume gave him a nod.

_Which finger did it bite?_

_This little finger on the right._

Natsume settled in the white-soft bed crossing his arms under his head. It seemed, the girl's words were a lie, after all, not that he believed her in the first place. It was just weird that an employee would actually say those horrible things towards their customers. Or, maybe it was some other way of attracting customers- it, for some reasons, made him interested in the hotel more.

His red eyes suddenly leaving the ceiling and focusing them on the wide window that let the cold wind enter and caress his figure. Tomorrow, he just hoped they would be able to reach the beach. He didn't want to waste another fun summer. When his thoughts drifted into nothingness, he begun to close his eyes and felt sleep taking over.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading...leave a review, ok! :D<p> 


End file.
